The fragment association on proteins showed to be a good way to sudy how these proteins fold. Using high pressure, I have studied the denaturation of chymotrypsin inhibitor-z. Which has showed to have residual structure under the condition. The lifetime experiments will complete my observation in respect to the unfolding of this protein.